


Strength and Pleasure

by ggbayley



Series: Warmth on the Wall [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggbayley/pseuds/ggbayley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Theon share a heated night, but can Theon's trauma ever truly let him rest?</p><p>~</p><p>Jon hungered mightily for Theon’s touch, but true to his Stark nature, he also felt guilty over wanting it. Much as he tried to forget, Theon was a broken man. It was ever-present, in Theon’s missing fingers, his scars, his broken teeth – and of course, that other thing.</p><p>~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Follows "Broken and Connected"

“Jon.” Theon’s lips brushed gently against his ear.

Jon stirred, yawning as his eyes blinked slowly open. “Mmm?”

Theon’s hand moved across Jon’s chest, rolling one of his nipples in his fingers. “Make love to me?” he breathed.

Jon smiled softly, his hand sliding up Theon’s back. He cupped the back of Theon’s neck, pulling his lover’s mouth to his and kissing him deeply. Theon kissed him with vigor, wrapping his arms around Jon’s neck and rolling Jon on top of him. Jon kept kissing him as he felt himself getting hard. He broke off from the kiss his lips down Theon’s chest, taking one pert nipple in his mouth.

Theon’s remaining fingers stroked his black curls, a murmur of appreciation escaping the Greyjoy’s lips. He had put on weight since arriving on the wall, his form still lean but no longer so sickly and starved. Jon loved exploring every inch with his hands and mouth, and he enjoyed it today until Theon drew his face back up, murmuring in his ear, “Fuck me. I want to feel you inside me.”

The wave of heat that ran through Jon at the words was irresistible. He complied, spreading a bit of oil on his cock, then slipping a finger into Theon to prepare him. “Fuck me!” Theon insisted, wriggling his hips against the digit. “Fuck me Jon!”

Jon was panting with lust. It was all he could do not to ram himself in, but he was always sure to be gentle. He lined the head of his cock up to Theon’s puckered entrance, and pushed until the head slid in past the ring of muscle. Theon’s breath hitched in his throat, his hands clasping Jon’s back. “More, please,” he begged. “Deeper!” He rolled his hips, taking in more of Jon’s length.

Jon gasped, the tight heat of Theon’s flesh around him sending shivers of pleasure all through him. “Fuck. Theon.” He pushed his cock further, rocking in and out until he was driving in as far as he could go, burying himself over and over in that sweet heat. He was moaning, kissing Theon desperately, Theon returning the kisses with equal ardor. He couldn’t make it last when he got this aroused. Jon bit on Theon’s neck as he came, his cock twitching and spilling deep inside the Greyjoy. Theon’s breath was hot on his cheek, his hands clutching Jon’s back.

Jon only moved enough to slide out of him, his breath thundering in his chest. Theon’s arms were wrapped around him, and he reveled in the touch. They lay still for some time, simply enjoying each other’s embrace.

Jon hungered mightily for Theon’s touch, but true to his Stark nature, he also felt guilty over wanting it. Much as he tried to forgot, Theon was a broken man. It was ever-present, in Theon’s missing fingers, his scars, his broken teeth – and of course, that other thing. He didn’t want to ask, but the question was gnawing at him. 

“Theon?” He raised his head to meet the Ironborn’s eyes. He bit his lip, swallowing hard. “When we – do you – is it - ” He stopped, clearing his throat.

Theon met his gaze. “You want to know what I feel?”

“Is that horrible of me to ask?” Jon’s guilt showed on his face. 

“No.” Theon’s fingers massaged Jon’s lower back soothingly. “It’s not like it used to be,” he confessed. “But it feels good. I like it, a lot. I love having you inside me, so close to me.” He looked away for a moment, a shadow crossing his face, but he looked back swiftly and forced a smile.

“What?” Jon’s fingers caressed his cheek.

“It’s nothing,” Theon whispered.

“You can tell me anything,” Jon assured him, bending to press a kiss to his lips.

Theon hesitated, then sighed, looking anywhere but in Jon’s eyes. “I just, I wonder,” he said softly, his voice barely a whisper, “how long before you want a real man? I remember how much you used to like getting fucked. You loved it. And I’ll never - ” He swallowed hard, not able to continue.

“Theon.” Jon tried to meet his eyes, but Theon wouldn’t look at him. “I love being with you,” he asserted, pressing a kiss to Theon’s lips, which had begun to tremble. “Only you. I’ve never been with another man, and I’ve never wanted to be.”

“But – there are so many you could have,” Theon stated. “Satin, Pyp - ”

Jon cut him off with a laugh. “Do you think I’d never want to be with Pyp? Truly?” His fingers traced the curve of Theon’s lips. “I didn’t fuck any of them before you came, and I certainly won’t now.”

Theon smiled at him softly, eyes still sad. “You’re too noble, Jon Snow. You don’t have to settle for me.”

“No, I don’t.” Jon finally managed to catch his gaze. “Because I’m not settling. I want you. The hardest thing about coming to the wall was leaving you, I never dreamed I’d get you back.” He pressed a kiss to Theon’s lips. “You don’t know how crazy I am for you, Theon Greyjoy.”

For the first time since Winterfell, Theon’s eyes smiled.

~


End file.
